


A Quick And Dirty Surprise

by Forlorn_Melody



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Shenko Smut Thursday, battlefield sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Kaidan has a special surprise planned for his girlfriend, Commander Shepard. But it's really hard to surprise someone when work gets in the way, so he gets creative.





	A Quick And Dirty Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shenko Smut Thursday on Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Coming in to pick you up.”

The smell of Atlas barbeque still singed in Shepard’s ears as she checked her armor for any damage. She had a burn mark from when a missile exploded just a little too close to her shields, but other than that. “Copy.”

“How long do you think it’ll take him?” Kaidan eyed the building behind them. Why he’d still be interested in the bases’s broken defenses, she had no idea.

Shepard shrugged, cleaning her gun and slinging it back into her holster. “He shouldn’t be too far out of range. He probably used the building for cover.” She itched to get her armor off. Maybe put on some sweats and appropriate James's workout station.

“Shit.” James said from behind them.

“Cerberus?” Shepard asked without thinking.

“Huh? No. Storm’s coming in.” James pointed behind them. “Fast.”

So much for getting her armor off. Shepard pressed on her comm. “Cortez? Head back to the Normandy. We’ll catch up when the storm passes.”

“You sure, Shepard?” Kaidan looked like she just stole his dessert.

“Can’t be helped. Everyone inside!” Hopefully they hadn’t shot out all the windows already.

Between the three of them, they managed to shut the doors. “Vega--get the heat back on.”

“Sure thing, Lola.”

Shepard settled on a stool, swinging it back and forth. Her veins still rattled with battle adrenaline--and right now it had nowhere to go. Kaidan looked equally tense, though currently he was using an undamaged terminal to look at the weather. He swore under his breath. “Guess we could always do a push up contest.”

“Without me?” James called out from the control room. A second later the furnace kicked on, and they all sighed with relief.

“Ha.” Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the screen. “Actually. I need to debrief with the Commander. He pointed at the terminal. “Lieutenant?”

“Seriously?”

“Alenko’s right. Keep an eye on the radar--for the storm, and for any goons we might’ve missed.” Shepard followed Kaidan to a side room--armory by the look of things--wondering what this was all about. Field debriefs weren’t really Kaidan’s style. At least she wouldn’t be coming out empty-handed “Something on your mind, Kaidan?” She stuck the pistol upgrade in her utility belt.

Kaidan closed the door behind them and locked it. Okay. This definitely wasn’t his style. He stared out the window, peering out over the sill. James stood far below at the terminal--his attention still glued to the screen, though the young lieutenant still bounced on his feet. “This storm has really bad timing.”

Shepard slid beside him, daring to lean her head on his shoulder. “Could be worse. At least we’re not being shot at.”

“Good point. But the day’s almost over.” He pulled up his omni-tool to show her the time.

“You had something in mind?” They had been planning to get together after the mission for a... more _personal_ debrief in her cabin. But that could always wait til after their sleep cycle, right?

“This isn’t the kind of day you want to spend in a shot-up base, you know?”

“Something special going on today?” She reached over, wrapping her fingers in his, squeezing gently. Unprofessional, yes. But ever since they reconciled after the Coup, Shepard wasn’t going to waste any moment not touching him.

“Shepard.” Kaidan looked at her in exasperation. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Her eyes widened as she stepped back to look at him. “Shit. It’s not our anniversary, is it?” How did they even mark such things, anyway? The day she came back? Their first hook up before Illos? Their first date on the Citadel was only a couple weeks ago--she thought. Time moved kind of funny in wartime.

“You have _got_ to be kidding.” Kaidan guffawed, taking both her hands in his. “How are we supposed to celebrate if you don’t even remember?”

“You aren’t going to tell me?” Jane almost pleaded, and Kaidan shook his head, laughing harder. She let him pull her close, flush against his chest--their armor bouncing with a soft clang.

“Maybe I want to surprise you.” He ducked his face close to hers, letting his breath, and his biotics stir with hers. A shiver swept down her spine.

“Kaidan.” Shepard blushed. They didn’t usually get _this_ informal with their armor on. “We’re still on the clock.”

Kaidan’s finger and thumb rested on the release button for her armor seals. “Door’s locked. And James is busy standing watch.” He brushed his lips against hers. “And that storm isn’t stopping anytime soon.”

“In _here_?” There wasn’t even a bed in here. Not that such conditions had ever stopped them before. The Spectre Office on the Citadel. The elevator in the Normandy. Her shower.

“You can top if you’re that worried about the floor.” Kaidan laughed, but he didn’t press the button until Shepard nodded. Her boyfriend always left a way out. Her chest plate fell forward, away from her neck brace, and she pried it off her head. Together they removed the rest of her armor and set it aside. Shepard moved to remove the top of her undersuit, but Kaidan stopped her hand. “Leave it.”

“Worried about the time?” Shepard twisted her wrist around his, grabbing his hand so she could remove his gloves.

“It’s sticking to you. How the hell are we going to get it back on if you take it off?”

“Point,” Shepard undoes the seals on his neck brace, pulling off his armor until he’s as partially naked as she is, “taken.” She pauses to look him over. Anyone looking in would think them quite silly--good thing no one could see them up here.

“Like what you see?” Kaidan smiles at her, running hand up and down her side. He really wasn’t kidding about how sweaty her undersuit had become.

“Yeah. But not what I smell.”

“You stink too, you know.” He pulls her into a kiss as they tumble to the floor.

Usually, after a battle, sex is the last thing on Shepard’s mind. There’re reports to file, armor to clean, naps to be had. But Cerberus didn’t put up enough of a fight this time--counting too much on a single Atlas mech to take them down as a last resort. Clearly they underestimated this west-coast Terran trio. Shepard still feels like she could run five miles, and she directs all that energy, all that adrenaline into the man beside her.  Their kisses are rough on each other’s skin, leaving their lips bruised and their skin marked. Her fingers creep up his undershirt, scratching down his chest until he groans and holds grips her elbows. His teeth sink into her neck through her shirt, and she muffles her cry into his hair.

“Too much?” Kaidan gasps into her ear as her hands wind their way into his underpants.

“Never,” she sputters in reply, tugging on his ear lobe with her teeth.

Kaidan is less direct with his touch, opting instead to trace circles through the sweat-wicking fabric. Somehow it feels even more wonderful, feeling the soft satin of it rubbing against her clit. He teases and circles her with his fingers until she’s clinging to his shoulders, begging for him to take her right then and there. “Not yet.” He breathes into her skin, kissing down her neck to her chest, and between her legs.

“Kaidan,” she protests feebly, only to grabs the curls of his hair as he gives her one, nice, long lick from her bottom to her clit.

“Shh,” he whispers against her lower lips, “he might hear you.”

“Not. Fair,” she wheezes as she squeezes his scalp.

“I can gag you if you’d like.” He chuckles, pausing to look up at her, just as she’s near her peak.

His chuckle erupts into a full guffaw at the look on her face. “If I wear a gag, will you stop teasing me?”

“No promises.” Kaidan’s grin is sinful. Cheeky bastard. And she loves him even more for--wait. Is it love?

Shepard pushes the thought aside. She can deal with her feelings later. Right now, she just wants to feel _him_. All of him. Instead of ripping her sleeve, she bites her hand, and Kaidan swallows under her hungry gaze. He leans down, feeding her appetite with his own, tasting her wetness through her underclothes, edging the tip of his finger inside her. It’s when she’s nearly screaming that he edges her pants down.

Sweat drips down Kaidan’s face as he looks down at her. “Ready, Shepard?” His erection strains against his pants.

Eyeing the bite marks on her hand a moment, Shepard manages, “I was ready a century ago.” She maneuvers his bottoms past his straining erection. Kaidan’s snort is lost in a hiss as his length pops free. Spreading the precum across his tip, she crawls over him, and slides him inside.

Kaidan pulls her close, muffling his moans against her lips as she grinds up against him. He reaches down, playing with her clit with one hand, and holding her hips with the other. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“So do you,” she breathes into his mouth, gasping as she finds a particularly good spot. Her teeth graze his neck as she hits it again, and again, and--

“That’s it.” Kaidan gasps. “Almost there.” His fingers dig into her skin. A guttural Asound escapes his throat.

Shepard bites Kaidan’s lip and he pulses inside her. Pulling out, he fingers her until she’s shuddering on his lap--lost in his mouth, the slick of his skin, and his breath heavy in her ears. “Mm.” She gives him a parting kiss, still tasting herself on his lips.

Kaidan smiles sheepishly as she reaches for her armor. “Happy birthday, Shepard.”

“Wait.” Her hand pauses on her breastplate, and she stares up at him. “How’d you know it was my birthday?”

“Personnel records. You should try reading them sometime.”

“Ass.” Kaidan laughs louder, loud enough for James to hear them.

“What the hell are you two doing up there? Taxidermy?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
